deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority - Part 2 (Dare to Streak)
'''Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority |Part 2| Dare to Streak '''is the 2nd Part of the Scream Sorority Let's Play. Summary Nadia, being the mean girl she is, invites her favourite victim Eckersley to a pool meet and tells her that if she streaks around the harbour she'll totally be accepted into the Kappa Kappa Tau, the poor girl's biggest dream. Nadia does end up accepting her, but shatters her dreams when she kicks her out right away, mocking her for her attempts. Hurt, Eckersley decides to change her look drastically to fit the sorority's standart and therefore becomes Elkie, new and improved. Sims * Nadia Kelso * Eckersley Normanby * Poppy Lee * Valentina Belle * Peach Shipman * Ronny Simmons * Desiree Wikins * Taj Burrow (mentioned) * Prince D'Alia (mentioned) * Ash Edwards Plot It's Sunday morning and Valentina is feeling terrible since she caught Taj and Ronny together at yesterday's night party, being the couple they are, and felt a little jealous since she is crushing on Taj a bit herself. Meanwhile, Nadia is having the funnest time in her private bath tub, daydreaming about her glory and thinking about last night's occurances with Heidi and Desiree, so, again, she just needs to project her anger in someone else, in a really backstabbing manner. So who better than Eckersley to have a little fun with? She makes heads to the Bathe Rill, the public pool in Windenburg, and gives Eckersley a call for her to join her, which she does, not knowing what she's getting herself into. At the poolside, Nadia is being really pleasant towards Eckersley, who starts to believe that maybe she has a chance at the Kappa Kappa Tau, and that Nadia does like her after all. However, she is not aware of Nadia's real intentions, that are to have some fun at her expense and embarass her in public. Between compliments to her glasses and dances, Nadia tells her that she could totally be part of the Kappa Kappa Tau, but with one condition: she has to streak around the harbour. Poor Eckersley blindedly accepts, for she so wants to be part of the sorority, while Nadia calls up the rest of the girls to witness this epic moment. The girls are having a blast seeing the Geek running nude and gossip about it, while enjoying a good dance too. When she's back, like promised, Nadia allows her into the Kappa Kappa Tau's club, which makes Eckersley's day, she doesn't even know what to do with herself. However, Nadia crushes her dreams right away, revealing it was all a ruse, when she kicks her out again, making Eckersley run home in tears. At the Geeks' house, Eckersley is feeling devastated, drinking OJ, so she decides to talk to her friend Ash, fellow Geek, and reveals that she's always wanting to be a Kappa Kappa Tau and explaining to her what happened. Ash gives her some advice, first telling her to bribe them. However, Eckersley has an idea: she could totally have a makeover, so that nobody would recognize her again, change her name and everything, and then finally fit in with the Kappa Kappa Tau crew. At the house's amenities, Nadia receives a phone call about a new girl wanting to apply for the sorority who seems like the dream kind of girl, and Nadia is absolutely stocked and can't wait to meet her. Later at night, Nadia meets with the new Eckersley, who's been given a makeover by Prince, the local Edgy fashionista. Blonde and preppy, the new Eckersley, now called Elkie, is a ray of sunshine and perfect for the Kappa Kappa Tau and Nadia doesn't even need to think twice before letting her in. However, in the outside of the house a creepy mysterious person dressed in a brown bear suit creeps and stares Nadia through the window.